


the old parable of trees and apples[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cuddling with Eldritch Horrors, Gen, Horse Girl Movie, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: In which Serena returns home after winning the Kalos League title, and it turns out that being a Horse Movie Protagonist may in fact be hereditary after all.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	the old parable of trees and apples[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the old parable of trees and apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016271) by [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix). 



> Thank you to feralphoenix for allowing me to podfic this! I was going to submit this for ALPA X, but I missed the due date, so now I'm posting rogue!

Cover art made by me.

Length: 07:55 [6.73 MB]

Download via mediafire: [MP3 ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/at1mwuyfwaoswr9/%5BPodfic%5Dthe_old_parable_of_trees_and_apples.mp3/file)

Download or stream via google drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10pqrcBSeQiBzBCdyszdO5_DuSdpqhzZp)


End file.
